Corazón Humano
by Im-Lover-Writer
Summary: Cuando Naomi era una niña, un titán la salvó. Cinco años después, ella se reencuentra con él de una manera muy extraña, él ya no es igual. Esta es la historia de Ren, un titán con corazón humano... Denle una oportunidad, es mi primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

"CORAZÓN HUMANO"

**_Prólogo:_**

¿? POV:  
>Seguro que has oído hablar de Eren Jaeger. El titán cambiante que está en la legión de reconocimiento.<p>

Sin embargo, esta es la historia de mi mejor amigo, un titán que deseaba con toda su alma, ser un humano...

No podría explicarte qué era esa sustancia que lo transformó en uno de los míos, pero solo sé que aquel titán al que transformó era diferente al resto, con corazón...

Él... Él me salvó... Y creo que por ello debía devolverle el favor... Además... No pude evitar en encariñarme como él lo hizo conmigo...

Me llamo Naomi Summer, y esta es la historia de mi amigo, Ren... Todo ocurrió en el año 845...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Pasado<em>**

Normal POV:

«Año 850-dos semanas después del ataque del titán femenino»

Naomi Summer era una chica de quince años que se había enrolado en la milicia. No pretendía ir a la Policía Militar, quería ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento, quería vivir matando titanes, aunque muriera asesinada por uno.

No medía nada más que 1'51cm, siendo de las chicas más bajas que habían ido a la milicia. Tenía pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes y bastante grandes y brillantes. Llevaba el uniforme de la milicia.

Se encontraba en una mesa en el comedor, comiendo sola. No había hecho muchos amigos durante esos tres años, ya que era algo tímida, y la verdad era que casi ninguno de los 133 cadetes del escuadrón 105 pretendían unirse a la legión, (si no recuerdo mal Eren estaba en el 104, así que Naomi en el siguiente).

Suspiró levantándose de su asiento y se fue a ir afuera, pero chocó con otra chica unos pocos centímetros más alta. Tenía pelo castaño y ojos de un color parecido al dorado, medía 1'54cm. La de pelo castaño miró a Naomi frunciendo el ceño.

—Ten cuidado, Summer, casi me tiras la bandeja encima. —dijo.  
>—Lo siento, Kaya. —susurró Naomi rodando los ojos.<br>—Como sea. No seas tan despistada cuando vayas a la legión, o morirás.  
>—Kaya, no te pases. —dijo un chico alto de piel clara, pelo castaño claro y ojos de color bronce, que medía 1'73cm.<br>—Sí, sí, Roger. Lo que tú digas. Me voy. Mañana nos vamos a graduar, os lo recuerdo. Esperemos que no pase como cuando se graduaron hace dos meses los del escuadrón 104, y que aparezca el titán colosal.  
>—Vaya, nunca cambiará. —suspiró Naomi.<br>—Déjala, ya sabes cómo es. —sonrió Roger.

Naomi sonrió en dirección a Roger. Él y Kaya eran sus únicos amigos, aunque Kaya fuera muy fría, en el fondo era muy buena persona, simplemente odiaba parecer débil. En cuanto a Roger, era un chico tranquilo, que siempre razonaba las cosas. Ambos eran más apegados a Naomi de lo que parecía a la vista del resto.

Naomi se fue al cuarto de las chicas pronto intentando conciliar el sueño, pero tardó más de una hora en dormirse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue tras estar pensando en lo de tiempo que había pasado. Recordó el día que sus padres murieron asesinados por dos titanes de los muchos que entraron cuando el titán colosal rompió las puertas del distrito de Shinganshina.

Quién iba a decir que un titán le salvaría de la muerte...

Flashback:

Los titanes estaban por todas partes, un titán colosal había atacado la muralla de Shinganshina, parecía que no había forma de escapar si estabas allí. Una niña de pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes corría, intentando escapar de las criaturas que la perseguían y que hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás habían matado a sus padres. Esa era Naomi. Estaba muy cerca de una colina en un campo.

Solo un titán de diez metros la siguió por la colina, podría saltar la colina, pero a lo mejor era muy alto, y habían titanes justo ahí. Su pierna estaba lesionada. No tenía escapatoria.

—Estoy muerta... Lo siento, mamá, papá, no he podido protegeros... —murmuró la niña y cerró los ojos, de los cuáles empezaban a salir lágrimas.

Esperaba que la mano gigante del titán la agarrara bruscamente y la devorara, pero eso no llegó. En su lugar, la niña se quedó en shock al notar la mano de la criatura en su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

El titán parecía un humano normal solo que muy grande y con colmillos. Tenía ojos más bien de niño, expresivos y de color negro y brillantes, con un característico pelo naranja y una larga cola naranja con la punta blanca. Un titán un poco raro. (Muy raro).

—¿Grrr? —gruñó el titán.  
>—¿H-hola...? —dijo la niña.<p>

El titán ladeó la cabeza, como en confusión. Entonces se oyeron gruñidos detrás del titán de pelo naranja, este y la niña miraron en la dirección de los gruñidos, viendo a dos titanes de siete metros dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El titán de pelo naranja agarró a la niña rodeándola con sus brazos y saltó la colina, cayendo encima de dos titanes algo más pequeños. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y entonces llegó un soldado de la Guardia Real, sacó sus espadas y cortó una mano al titán, que salió corriendo asustado.

—¡No, déjale, no ha hecho nada! —gritó la niña rubia.  
>—¡Aléjate, niña! ¡Es un titán! ¿Es que estás ciega?<br>—¡Pero me ha salvado!  
>—¡Será un anormal! ¡Aparta!<p>

El soldado la tiró al suelo y una mujer de la Guardia también la cogió y la llevó a uno de los barcos que salían de la ciudad. Ese fue el primer contacto que Naomi Summer tuvo con Ren... Lo que no supo Naomi hasta pasados cinco años es que la Policía Militar había atrapado a ese mismo titán y que estuvieron experimentando con él hasta que lo cambiaron por completo...

Fin flashback:

Al día siguiente, Naomi y el resto llegaron al frente del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Allí, el comandante Erwin Smith les habló y finalmente, los únicos que decidieron quedarse en la legión, fueron Naomi, Roger, Kaya y otros dos chicos, el resto se fue. Naomi fue la novena clasificada en el top 10, después de Kaya y Roger. Sin embargo, los tres tenían claros sus objetivos.

Se les felicitó y se les entregó los nuevos uniformes junto a las capas verdes de la legión.

Durante ese día, se les asignó a un escuadrón, Kaya con Mike, Roger con Erwin y Naomi con Levi, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a la chica rubia. El cabo daba miedo... Mucho...

Les dieron el día libre. Naomi decidió pasear por la ciudad, y luego se fue a un campo cercano. Se sentó en el césped y dejó que la brisa moviera sus cabellos.

Y entonces sonó una explosión. Naomi abrió sus ojos para ver a lo lejos en la ciudad, muy cerca de ella, una columna de humo salir de uno de los dos cuarteles principales de la Policía Militar. Pronto la gente estaba huyendo o acercándose a ver qué ocurría, entre ellos, Naomi.

Cuando llegó, había personas con batas con el símbolo de la Policía Militar huyendo. Pero después de ellos, salió un chico de pelo naranja (el corte de pelo bastante parecido al de Eren), con una camisa de manga corta y pantalones blancos chocó contra Naomi y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Grrr? —gruñó el chico, mirando asombrado a Naomi.  
>—¿Q-qué? —Naomi<p>

Sin embargo, el chico de pelo naranja miró aterrado hacia atrás para ver a los de la Policía Militar ir a por él. Naomi no entendió el por qué, pero agarró la muñeca del chico y lo llevó con ella. Corrieron hasta llegar al cuartel de la legión y Naomi le llevó a su cuarto compartía con Kaya y una chica llamada Sasha, creía que se llamaba.

—"¿Q-qué acabo de hacer...?" —pensó Naomi cuando cerró con llave y vio al chico que le miraba con la cabeza ladeada en confusión, lo que le hacía estar adorable. —"Si los de la Policía Militar lo perseguían sería por algo..."  
>—¿Grrrr? —Naomi miró al chico, ¿por qué gruñía? ¿Acaso no sabía hablar?<br>—Eh... "Probablemente debería decir algo..." Eh... Hola... Me llamo Naomi Summer, ¿y tú? —preguntó.  
>—... —el de pelo naranja parpadeó varias veces, —¿Grr?<br>—... "La verdad es que eso ha sido adorable..." Soy Naomi, N-a-o-m-i. ¿No tienes nombre?

Esta vez el chico parecía entenderla y negó con la cabeza. Naomi suspiró, y le observó, no debía medir más que 1'55cm, y de nuevo Naomi pensó que, ¿por qué demonios sintió ese deseo, no, necesidad de ayudarlo? Ese chico... Le recordaba a... No, era imposible...

—Tú... Te pareces a... No... Es ridículo... Es simplemente imposible... —Naomi fue a salir pero el chico de pelo naranja le agarró la muñeca y la chica rubia le miró.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el chico puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Eres tu... —susurró Naomi, reconociéndolo.

Los ojos del chico brillaron cuando vio que al fin se acordó de él.

**CoNtInUaRá…**


	2. Nuevo nombre, nuevo soldado

"CORAZÓN HUMANO"

**Bueeeeeno, al fin hice el segundo cap, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus opiniones. De nuevo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Declaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, solo la historia, y los ocs: Naomi Summer, Kaya Romanoff, Roger Diaff y el chico titán.  
>Aclaraciones:<br>—Diálogo.  
>—"Pensamientos".<br>Flashback.**

**_Capítulo 2: Nuevo nombre, nuevo soldado._**

Naomi sonrió y también puso su mano en la mejilla del chico de pelo naranja. Este cerró los ojos y a la chica rubia le pareció oír un ronroneo salir de la garganta del de pelo naranja. Apartó la mano y le miró asombrada.

—¿Tú qué eres, un gato titán? —preguntó Naomi.

El chico ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada y Naomi solo sonrió. Pero entonces se puso seria y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, pensando en qué hacer. Se oía la lluvia, hacían pocos minutos que había empezado a llover.

En ese momento, Naomi tenía a un titán, que de alguna forma acabó convertido en humano. A menos que fuera un titán cambiante como Eren Jaeger. Pero gruñía y no parecía entender idioma humano, lo que daba pie a su teoría de un titán transformado en humano. Algo que, evidentemente le traería problemas a los dos. A Naomi por ocultarlo, y al chico por ser un titán.

—Bueno, es evidente que aquí no puedes quedarte. Kaya y Sasha no tardarán en llegar, y ver a un tío dentro de un dormitorio de chicas será... Raro. Hmmm... Me temo que tendrás que dormir en los establos de los caballos. Mañana veré qué hago. —dijo más para sí misma Naomi que al de pelo naranja, al que cogió de la mano tirando de él hacia fuera del cuartel.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que Kaya, llegó en ese momento al cuarto y les vio alejarse.

Kaya frunció el ceño y se fue siguiendo sigilosamente a los otros dos.

Cuando Naomi y el chico titán llegaron fuera, el muchacho miró extrañado los establos. Naomi le llevó a uno que estaba al final. Estaba limpio debido a la manía de la limpieza del cabo Levi, pero hacía mucho que no había ningún caballo ahí. Era perfecto, y además Levi le mandaba a ella limpiar los establos. Puntos a su favor.

—Bien, te quedarás aquí esta noche. —dijo la de ojos verdes, y a escasos metros de ellos se ocultaba Kaya.

En ese momento, un gran trueno resonó y el de ojos negros pegó un brinco y un gruñido a la vez que en el techo se abría una brecha , y cuando abrió los ojos, medía diez metros y veía a Naomi que le miraba asustada. Vio que se transformó de nuevo en titán, y que había roto el techo. Gimió agachando sus orejas de elfo al ver a Naomi temblar al mirarle.

—¿Eh? L-lo siento, pero ha sido repentino. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué hago ahora!? Piensa en tu forma humana, ¡rápido! —gritó la rubia, y cuando se dio cuenta, el titán volvió a su forma humana, —Menos mal, lo controlas. Solo es que te has asustado, ¿cierto? —suspiró aliviada, pero eso duró poco.  
>—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO, SUMMER, TRAIDORA?! —Kaya salió de detrás de un muro y puso las manos en jarra delante del muchacho, luego le apuntó y exclamó: —¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?! ¡¿Cómo se llama, de donde viene, por qué lo proteges?! —preguntó a Naomi.<br>—¡Espera, Kaya, hay una explicación! ¡Él es diferente! —dijo Naomi. —Pero será difícil que diga nada, solo sabe gruñir, "y ronronear, al parecer" —pensó lo último Naomi.  
>—Bien, —dijo entonces Kaya, —explícalo tú entonces.<br>—B-bueno... Verás... Te lo contaré en la habitación. Por si alguien nos ha oído.

Cuando se fueron a la habitación, Naomi le contó todo lo que sabía del chico. Kaya no se fiaba, pero finalmente desistió de intentar convencer a la rubia de que era peligroso.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero en el momento en el que este tío pierda el control o cause problemas, le contaré todo a los comandantes. Y te lo advierto, a la primera será a Hanji, al zanahoria este no le gustará. —dijo.  
>—Entendido, entendido, me aseguraré de que no se meta en problemas. Pero no sé dónde meterle. Si pudiera hacer que pareciera un soldado... —dijo Naomi.<br>—... Quizá yo pueda hacer algo... —murmuró Kaya, —de momento, lo llevaremos a un dormitorio vacío. Iremos a por uno de los uniformes del cabo Levi, que como es el más chulo del barrio tiene varios por si se llena uno de "gérmenes", yo misma he tenido que lavarlos esta mañana pasada. Sé dónde están secándose, y por suerte, no es en su dormitorio. Vamos.

Así lo hicieron y cogieron un uniforme de Levi. El chico se lo puso y le estaba un poco grande ya que las mangas eran algo largas. Normal, ya que Levi era más alto que Naomi, Kaya, o el chico titán, quien era cinco centímetros más bajo. Aun así, le valía para hacerse pasar por un soldado, solo no se puso el pañuelo de Levi. Naomi y Kaya le llevaron a una habitación vacía.

—Bien, no creo que lo sepas, Naomi, pero soy una muy buena falsificadora de documentos. Puedo hacer uno de este tío para que sea uno más del ejército. No tardaré mucho, si me quedo dos horas aislada en nuestro cuarto lo acabo enseguida.  
>—Pero... No tiene nombre. —dijo Naomi.<br>—Hmmm... Me has dicho que estaba en un cuartel en la Policía Militar, en un laboratorio, más que seguro. Así que esa pulsera que lleva... —señaló la muñeca del chico, —debe tener puesto el nombre que le pusieron.

Naomi miró la pulsera.

—Pero... "X-15 " no es un nombre... —dijo la de ojos verdes, —Necesita uno nuevo, y con apellido.  
>—Claro, ¿y qué nombre le ponemos?<br>—... ¿Jack?  
>—¿Roderick?<br>—¿Simon?  
>—¿Titan-Boy?<p>

A todos el de ojos negros negaba, hasta que Naomi sugirió otro.

—¿Qué tal... Ren?

Al instante el de pelo naranja le miró. Asintió y las chicas se miraron.

—Bien, pero necesitamos un apellido. —dijo Kaya.  
>—Ren... Keisui. (Agua de luz) —dijo Naomi y "Ren" asintió, aunque no entendía el segundo nombre, comprendió que le iban a poner un nombre nuevo.<br>—Ren Keisui, quince años, un metro cincuenta y cinco, soldado de la Legión de Exploración. Tremendamente tímido e introvertido por lo cuál habla poco. Así ganamos tiempo por si se le puede enseñar a hablar. —dijo Kaya.  
>—Sí, gracias, Kaya. —Naomi la abrazó, y Ren hizo lo mismo, por lo cuál las chicas rieron. Pero luego Kaya se puso seria.<br>—Pero ya sabes, Naomi, si pierde el control...  
>—Sí, sí, a los comandantes que va, lo sé. En fin, vámonos a dormir, ha pasado el toque de queda. Buenas noches, Ren, tú te quedas aquí. —dijo Naomi al ver que Ren les seguía a la puerta.<br>—¡Ja, ja, ja! Parece más un perro que un soldado. Tiene mucho que aprender. —dijo Kaya, y las chicas se fueron.

Ren se quedó unos minutos quieto de pie viendo la puerta. Naomi le dijo que debía quedarse quieto, pero, ¿y si les pasaba algo a las chicas? Ren se preocupaba, ¿y si le dejaban encerrado como cuando estaba con los de la Policía Militar?

Al final decidió salir a buscar a las dos chicas, más concretamente a Naomi. Pero al girar la primera esquina, no fue con Naomi con quien se encontró...

—¿¡Qué haces levantado a estas horas, cadete!? —sí, frente a Ren se encontraba ni más ni menos que el cabo Levi...

**_CoNtInUaRá..._**


End file.
